1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet storage device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A sheet storage device for, for example, a printer is known. The sheet storage device may have a feeder tray and a stackable board. The feeder tray may be in a form of a top-open box, in which sheets may be stored. The sheets to be stored in the feeder tray may be stacked on top of the stackable board. The stackable board may be swingably supported by the feeder tray at an edge on one end thereof so that another edge on the other end may be movable vertically. The feeder tray may be movable with respect to a printer body to be drawn out of or installed into the printer body.
When the feeder tray is moved with respect to the printer body, vibration may be caused in the feeder tray, and the stackable board may rattle in a way such that each sideward edge on the other end of the stackable board conflicts alternately with a bottom of the feeder tray, and repetitive rattling noise may be produced.